MI PROMETIDO
by Gothic Amethyst
Summary: [Oneshot.LEMON!]Pareja: Yuuri x Wolfram. Yuuri decide consolidar su compromiso con Wolfram, para hacerle entender que él también siente lo mismo hacia él...


**Autora:** Amethyst

**Disclaimer:** Kyo kara maou no me pertenece T.T al igual k sus personajes, k penita.

**Notas:** Mi primer lemon! O.o espero que quede medianamente decente...

_**MI PROMETIDO**_

Únicamente se escuchaban sus pasos en el largo pasillo. El oscuro manto de la noche cubría el castillo del nuevo Maou y solamente el leve fulgor de la luna iluminaba el interior del largo corredor. Al llegar a su destino, el joven moreno detuvo sus pasos sin atreverse a abrir la puerta que tenia enfrente, pues sabia perfectamente quién ocupaba ahora también aquella habitación. Su habitación, mejor dicho. Suspiró profundamente cerrando sus ojos azabache. Él estaría allí dentro. Lo sabía perfectamente. Todo cuanto ocurría en ese lugar, era nuevo para él. ¿Desde cuándo golpear la mejilla izquierda de una persona significaba pedir la mano en matrimonio? Yuuri pensó en lo ocurrido aquel día. Golpeó a aquel muchacho, no pudo evitarlo. Odiaba que hablasen mal de su madre y perdió los nervios, reconocía que tenia poca paciencia.

Desde entonces ambos estaban prometidos. Cuando le vio por primera vez, realmente le parecía un joven muy hermoso. Sus cabellos dorados resplandecían bajo los rayos del sol y sus preciosos ojos verdes permanecían fijos en él. Pero aún así, ¡no podía estar prometido con un hombre! Poco tiempo después pudo darse cuenta del temperamental carácter del muchacho. Era ardiente como el propio fuego que invocaba en sus manos y también se fijó en lo celoso que podía llegar a ser.

Ese pensamiento hizo aflorar una tímida sonrisa en el moreno. Era cierto, Wolfram era muy celoso y eso en cierto modo le gustaba. Desde hacía un par de meses dormían juntos en la misma habitación por obligación de Cheri, la madre de Wolfram, poniendo como excusa el "sagrado compromiso" que tenían. Sabía que Wolfram sentía algo hacia él, aunque intentara ocultarlo, siempre salían a flote sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. En cambio Yuuri nunca dio muestras de afecto que reflejasen más que una simple amistad.

Durante un tiempo estaba cansado de aquel estúpido compromiso sin sentido, ¿por qué tenia que obedecer si él era el Maou para poder cambiarlo? Pero, fue pasando el tiempo y entre unos problemas y otros fue dejando el tema aparcado en su mente. Hasta que finalmente la compañía de Wolfram se le hizo tan necesaria como respirar o comer. No supo cuándo ocurrió y aunque le daba miedo sólo había un modo de saber si lo que sentía era algo que nacía en su corazón o, por lo contrario, tal vez fuese solo curiosidad. Aun así estaba seguro de algo. Esa misma semana, cuando Wolfram le despertó una mañana para asistir al nombramiento de uno de los consejeros de la corte, Yuuri notó un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al sentir la mano de su prometido sobre su hombro. Tras esa inesperada reacción sintió el impulso de atrapar su mano y atraerle hasta sus labios. Aquello no dejó de dar vueltas en su cabeza durante toda la semana. Por eso mismo necesitaba aclararse.

Se dijo a sí mismo que ya era hora de cambiar aquella relación, para bien o para mal, solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Las anteriores noches habían sido un insoportable suplicio, tenerle tan cerca sin poder tocar aquella perlada piel, apenas conseguía conciliar el sueño. Estaba decidido, esta sería la noche que confesaría su amor y le haría suyo para siempre.

A fin de cuentas él era el rey, podía hacer todo lo que desease y en ese momento, lo único que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas era al joven que dormitaba al otro lado de aquella puerta. Giró el pomo con suavidad, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Lo encontró recostado sobre el respaldo de la enorme cama con sus ojos verdes fijos en él, al verle pasar al dormitorio. Parecía estar esperándole pero Yuuri no dirigió una palabra al rubio. Se acercó lentamente al lecho, sin dejar de mirar esas preciosas esmeraldas, desabrochándose la camisa negra con una tranquilidad extrema.

Notó como la pequeña boca de Wolfram se entreabría ligeramente, tal vez por la sorpresa. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde de la cama, terminó de quitarse la camisa mostrando su desnudo pecho y la arrojó al suelo. Ahora Wolfram apartó la vista de golpe, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

— Llegas tarde — mantenía la vista fija en las sábanas —. ¿El consejo se alargó demasiado? — Wolfram esperó una respuesta que nunca llegó. Se obligó a levantar la vista y mirar a su compañero a los ojos.

Yuuri sin decir una palabra se sentó sobre la mullida cama, mostrando una pícara sonrisa ladeada. Sabia que Wolfram estaría desconcertado con su forma de actuar al ver sus hermosos ojos abiertos de par en par. Pero Yuuri estaba decidido, seguiría con este juego y le mostraría que él le pertenecía. Comenzó a acercarse a gatas sobre las suaves mantas, con movimientos lentos y mirando fijamente al rubio que parecía algo asustado.

— Yu-Yuuri. ¿Qué... qué pasa? — Wolfram intentaba ocultar su nerviosismo sin mucho éxito. Yuuri ya se encontraba prácticamente encima de él —. ¡¿Qué haces?!

— ¿Tú que crees, Wolf? ¿No es evidente? — Yuuri mantenía la sonrisa en su rostro, mirando con deseo al joven muchacho que permanecía bajo su cuerpo.

— ¡Yuuri, basta! — gritó Wolfram en un intento de quitárselo de encima. Pero el moreno aprisionó ambas muñecas entre sus manos, situándolas a ambos lados de la cabeza del joven.

— Shhhh... — Yuuri le mandó callar, situando los labios cerca de su oído. Desde ahí pudo oler el suave aroma de Wolfram, tan tentador y atrayente Posó sus labios en el blanco cuello, sintiendo su suavidad y besándolo pausadamente —. Yo soy el nuevo rey, Wolf, debes complacerme.

— ¡¿De qué hablas?! — Wolfram intentó zafarse, pero fue en vano. Yuuri mantenía un agarre lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarle ir. Desistió finalmente de resistirse y permaneció inmóvil —. ¿Por qué haces esto? No pareces tú, enclenque, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? ¿Por qué tan de repente, Yuuri?

— Estamos prometidos, ¿verdad? — hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar —. No podía resistirlo más Wolf... — susurró anhelante con voz ronca. Soltó el agarre de las muñecas del rubio mientras seguía besando el cuello del muchacho. Comenzó a recorrer con una de sus manos el delgado cuerpo, hasta llegar al borde del fino camisón rosado —. Deseo hacerte el amor esta noche y nada va a impedírmelo. Por primera vez sé lo que deseo hacer.

Los colores se acentuaron en el rostro del rubio, intentó hablar pero no salió sonido alguno de su boca. Al rato se dio cuenta que tenía de nuevo las manos libres y agarró los hombros de su rey intentando alejarle de su cuerpo. Podía sentir los dulces besos que Yuuri le obsequiaba por todo su cuello, bajando hacia los hombros y notó como una experta mano se introducía hábilmente bajo el camisón acariciando sus piernas con suavidad.

— ¡Yuuri! ¡Espera! No... — Yuuri levantó su rostro y le vio. Wolfram le miraba suplicante pero no detuvo su mano, la cual ascendía con lentitud acariciando aquella pierna. Al ver la inquisitiva mirada de Yuuri, giró su rostro sonrojado hacia un lado —. Yuuri, yo no...

— Wolf, te deseo — le susurró cerca de sus labios, tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración —. Y sé que tu también deseas esto, desde antes que yo incluso. Por favor, ¡por qué ahora no quieres estar conmigo? Con este acto forjaremos nuestro compromiso, me pertenecerás por siempre. Y yo a ti.

Buscó sus labios, apenas fue un pequeño roce y sintió un escalofrío por toda la columna vertebral. Wolf entreabrió un poco mas sus labios y Yuuri aprovechó para profundizar el beso. Lamió los sonrojados labios con deseo, saboreándolos, después introdujo su lengua en la pequeña cavidad, explorando cada rincón de su prometido. Le enloquecía, su sabor era embriagante. Rompieron el beso al quedarse sin respiración y escuchó complacido los suaves jadeos del rubio.

Wolfram se sentía extasiado, su respiración seguía agitada. Pasó sus finas manos por el cabello moreno sintiendo la suave mano de Yuuri en su muslo y en un rápido movimiento, la cálida mano hizo presa a su miembro, que permanecía erecto. Primero jugó con él, ofreciendo sutiles roces. Inconscientemente Wolfram alzó sus caderas buscando más de esa placentera caricia y Yuuri no le hizo esperar demasiado. Comenzó a masturbarle mientras besaba el pálido cuello, que tanto adoraba. Los fuertes jadeos del joven inundaban los sentidos del rey, sintió placer con solo oírlos. Wolfram cerró los ojos con fuerza, suspirando. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando aquello? Le costó imaginar siquiera que Yuuri pudiera dar el primer paso, y ahora le estaba llenando de un placer que nunca había sentido.

Yuuri, con la mano que le quedaba libre, terminó de quitar el camisón de su amante, dejándole completamente desnudo. Sintió las manos de Wolf cerrarse en sus cabellos, debido al placer que sentía el muchacho. Su respiración era agitada y sus mejillas permanecían rosadas, era tan hermoso... De pronto comenzó a besar uno de sus pezones, estimulándolo, lamiéndolo como si fuese un dulce prohibido. De pronto sintió un fuerte espasmo bajo su cuerpo, Wolfram estaba a punto de venirse y decidió dejar de masturbar su miembro.

— Yu... Yuuri, por dios, sigue... — Wolfram intentaba hablar entre interminables jadeos —. Necesito correrme, por favor...

— No, aún no — Yuuri terminó de desvestirse quedando desnudo sobre el cuerpo tembloroso del joven guerrero —. No quiero que acabe tan pronto, aún tengo k poseerte. Deseo estar dentro de ti y hacerte gritar de placer — su voz sonó tan inusualmente sensual que Wolfram solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras el moreno volvía a devorar sus tetillas con sus labios, jugueteando con su lengua —. No temas, no te haré daño, Wolf.

— Pero Yuuri... ya sabes que soy virgen.

— Haré lo posible para que solo sientas placer... — dicho esto llevó sus labios a los de Wolf, uniéndose en un beso voraz, sin tregua alguna —. Te lo prometo.

Tras el ansiado beso, Yuuri introdujo los dedos en la boca de Wolfram, quien los lamió con sensualidad. Sacó de allí sus dedos, ahora lubricados por la saliva, sustituyéndolos por su lengua, lamiendo su paladar. Sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse en una batalla llena de pasión. Yuuri dirigió los dedos húmedos cerca del orificio de Wolfram, metiendo uno de ellos. Sintió una pequeña sacudida por parte del rubio, su espalda se curvó y su abrazo fue mas estrecho.

— Relájate, Wolf. Quiero darte placer.

Al parecer sus palabras tranquilizaron un poco al rubio, pues enseguida volvió a la normalidad. Su cuerpo se acostumbraba a la intrusión y decidió meter un segundo dedo. Ésta vez Wolf no puso resistencia. Hizo pequeños giros con sus dedos en la estrecha cavidad e internó el tercer dedo, dilatando un poco más la zona. Wolfram no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave jadeo al verse invadido de ese modo. Esas nuevas sensaciones le hacían sentirse tan bien. Notó como un agradable calor recorría todo su cuerpo y sintió la necesidad de ser invadido por la virilidad de Yuuri cuanto antes. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.

Yuuri sacó los dedos de pronto y abrió las piernas del rubio. Le miró y pudo observar su palpitante miembro, clamando por un poco de atención. Alzó un poco mas la vista cruzándose con esa mirada esmeralda que le volvía loco. Wolfram permanecía boca arriba, con las piernas abiertas y ligeramente alzadas, Yuuri las sujetaba con suavidad. Su rostro seguía sonrojado y no desvió la mirada de Yuuri, ya no sentía vergüenza, sólo quería tener a Yuuri como siempre soñó. Wolfram decidió abrazarle por la nuca mientras alzaba ligeramente la cadera para invitarle a entrar.

Yuuri no se lo pensó dos veces e introdujo su miembro en el ano de una sola embestida. Una de las manos de Wolfram se agarró con fuerza entre las sábanas, soltando un fuerte gemido. Yuuri esperó a que se acostumbrara a la nueva intrusión y seguidamente empezó a penetrarle suavemente, mas no pudo esperar mucho pues se sentía realmente placentero. Su miembro se ajustó perfectamente en el interior del espadachín y percibió una agradable corriente de placer mientras lo penetraba. Yuuri dejó escapar sus suaves gemidos, ya no puedo contenerlos, sintió su miembro palpitar lleno de éxtasis y aquello le hizo aumentar el ritmo de sus caderas. En la habitación los gemidos de Wolfram y los suaves jadeos de Yuuri eran los únicos sonidos que envolvían el plácido lugar.

Yuuri agarró por los hombros a Wolfram, intentando profundizar el contacto. Sus movimientos eran cada vez mas desesperados y las caderas de Wolfram se movían al mismo ritmo frenético. Wolfram sintió que estaba llegando a su límite, gemía lleno de placer con cada embestida, notaba el caliente miembro de Yuuri en su interior, rozando una zona de su cuerpo que le hizo morir de éxtasis. Muchas nuevas sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo y su mente y apenas creía que esos jadeos tan sensuales pudiesen salir de su propia boca. Una sensación de máximo placer y delirio sacudió su cuerpo, llenando de semen su torso y el de su amante. Yuuri profundizó las embestidas, demasiado caliente al ver a Wolfram correrse ante sus ojos. A los pocos segundos Yuuri se derramó en el interior del rubio, jadeando con fuerza. Se dejó caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de su amante, sin salir aún de él.

Sus respiraciones poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. Permanecían unidos, abrazados con sus cuerpos sudorosos y agotados. Yuuri salió de ese cuerpo perfecto, recostándose a su lado. En cambio el rubio permanecía boca arriba, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos. El joven rey pasó el brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo hasta él. Wolfram no tuvo mas remedio que enfrentar esa mirada que tanto le perturbaba.

Al fin lo habían hecho, ahora su compromiso era más verídico que nunca. No podía negar que se sentía tremendamente feliz por ello, por mucho orgullo que tuviese. Era el prometido del rey. Y Yuuri había sido quien había dado el primer paso. Eso le hizo sonreír. Yuuri también sentía lo mismo que él, realmente ahora lo sabía. Se deseaban y se amaban profundamente, sin importar lo que la gente pudiera pensar de su compromiso. En ese preciso momento se dio cuenta que nunca se había sentido tan feliz como ahora, arrullado por la suave respiración de su prometido, descansando entre sus brazos y sintiendo el palpitar de su corazón. Alzó un poco la mirada y vio con sorpresa el rostro dormido de Yuuri. Tan sereno y tranquilo. Parecía estar en una calma infinita. Wolfram rodeó la cintura del moreno dejándose llevar por el cálido sueño que lo embargaba.

Los rayos del sol entraban furtivos en la enorme estancia, mostrando dos jóvenes cuerpos sobre un mar de sábanas. Wolfram se maldijo al recordar que no había corrido las cortinas la noche anterior, de pronto sintió una pequeña punzada en su interior y recordó de golpe lo que sucedió anoche. Giró su rostro y se encontró con la sonrisa matutina de Yuuri.

— ¡Buenos días! — Yuuri estaba a su lado, con uno de los brazos sobre su cintura. Wolfram se quedó estático por unos momentos. Se volvió a girar dando la espalda al moreno —. ¿Te-te ocurre algo, Wolf? — preguntó algo preocupado.

— ¿Por qué das por hecho que me ocurre algo, idiota? — preguntó fingiendo molestia que en verdad no sentía. Era cierto que le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero nunca lo admitiría y menos a Yuuri. A su Yuuri.

— Intenté ser lo más dulce posible, ¿te hice daño? — Wolfram se sonrojó al instante con esas palabras. ¿Acaso sabía lo que estaba pensando?

— Fue... — su voz apenas era un sutil susurro —. Fue perfecto, Yuuri.

— Aaahhh — Yuuri suspiró aliviado, ¡por un momento pensaba que Wolfram le mandaría a paseo de un puñetazo! Tras una ligera pausa siguió hablando, cerca del oído de su amante —. Bueno, pues creo que tenemos mucho tiempo para...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase pues de pronto Wolfram dio media vuelta sentándose sobre su cintura. Aprisionó sus manos tal como hizo Yuuri la noche anterior y acercó el rostro a los apetecibles labios del moreno.

— Pero esta noche, Yuuri, serás tu quien me ruegue para que te haga el amor — su voz sonaba demasiado sensual a los oídos de Yuuri —. Esta noche seré yo quien penetre en tu cuerpo.

Yuuri se sonrojó hasta las orejas y Wolfram le miró divertido por la situación. Se acercó a esos labios que pedían ser besados con urgencia y los saboreó con calma. Ahora todo era perfecto, algún día los amantes serían reyes.

— Mi prometido Wolf — Yuuri se dejó llevar por las placenteras sensaciones. Wolf seguía sobre él inundando todos sus sentidos —. Te quiero.

_**OWARI**_

_Notas: Pues eso es todo xDD... espero que les haya gustado y todos los reviews son bienvenidos! Matta ne! _


End file.
